


Reminder

by harisaru



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crime Husbands, Len can't cope with his own feelings, M/M, Mick is an A+ husband, Mick is very patient about it, Set after 1x10 Progeny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harisaru/pseuds/harisaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len didn't like to dwell on the past. He focused on the present, and liked to think that his memories couldn't hurt or touch him anymore. Some things he remembered fondly, but he still knew that everything can be a weakness, if you let it. And in his life he let Mick be that weakness damn too often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SerPounceALot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerPounceALot/gifts).



> I don't usually write in English. And I also don't have a beta, so this is 100% an experiment and it will probably have mistakes. Hope you like it anyway!  
> (I don't own these characters, I just love them very much)

 

Leonard remembers the first time he and Mick kissed. It was a tender kiss, full of hesitation on his part, but Mick had leaned into it like it was right and no big deal.

Mick got injured from their last job; they were chased by the guards of the bank, and at some point the big idiot had decided he couldn't just run away without putting up a fight. So while Len was already on the van and shouting at him to come back, Mick almost got himself killed. One of the guards shoot, and Len almost had an heart attack. Back on the van -the two guards left unconscious behind-, Mick laughed at his fear and indignation, dismissing them.

The bullet didn't even touch that thick brain of his and his wound was just a scratch on the temple, but he lost a lot of blood and in those moments his face was completely drained out of color. Len remembers how much he was pissed because he let that happen.

Back in their hideout, Len patched him up without any gentleness, but Mick didn't complain. He never did. They sat down between the bags full of money they just stole, and when Len was finished he realized that his hands were full of Mick's blood.

The thought instantly made him feel nauseous, but in that moment Mick took his chin, raised up his head and smiled.

“You're really pretty when you're upset” he grinned, taking his hands, hiding them to his sight in a towel.

“And who's fault is that” Len said, with a scowl.

Then, Mick's lips were on his, and Len forgot everything about the blood. It was baffling and, most importantly, the distraction he needed; it also lasted a moment, and then both of them were back to business.

  


  


Len barely remembers when they got married. He was drunk and Mick was half unconscious and the whole procedure wasn't very licit. But years passed, and Len made it legal, figuring it might have turned out handy; of course that happened to be true, when a month later he broke out Mick from Iron Heights, the first time he was captured.

Len was clean, or at least he was keeping a low profile, but due to his record the cops wouldn't let him see Mick. All he had to do was pulling the marriage card with a lawyer to get not just a standard visit, but a conjugal one. It was strange to play by the rules, but he didn't get used to it because sure as hell it didn't last.

When the guards reluctantly let him in the small cabin, Mick had already started to get undressed and was pulling out his tank top.

“Finally! Took you long enough” he growled, while he sat up from the bed, shoving the cloth aside and approaching him.

Len blocked him with a firm palm on his chest and a sigh. “I'm not here for that, Mick”.

“What?” As Len predicted, Mick lost it after two seconds, and braced himself. “Are fucking shitting me, after three weeks you left me here in this hellhole, and I covered for you...”

“Mick, calm down” Len muttered, glancing at the door and hoping the thought of their activities made the guards unwilling to stay very close at it. “I'm here _just_ to plan your breaking. Now, I might still be able to think straight while we are fucking, but you aren't, so here's the deal: be quiet and let's do our thing, we can fuck anytime when you're out of here”.

Mick studied him for a moment, after that, still visibly upset and dubious. Then, he turned away to collect his shirt, stopping before putting it on to point one finger at Len.

“Zero part of you remains straight while we're fucking”.

Len sneered, because of course he wasn't going to admit that, even if it was true.

  


  


Len remembers their first separation. That time they still cared, so there was a lot of shouting involved, and he remembers that Mick threw a compressor at him. He didn't manage to hurt him, of course, but after that Len had stormed out without a single word.

Plans can go wrong, marriages too. Len learned fast that those two things weren't so different after all; he was also good at fix mistakes, but that time he was unprepared, and what he wasn't able to handle Mick definitely couldn't.

It was strange, to return to his normal life after so much time -years- spent with Mick. Lisa used to mock him about his dysfunctional relationship with a pyromaniac, but when he asked her to move with him she remained very silent about their break-up. She even tried to cheer him up with new jobs and missions, which Len didn't care about because Mick _threw a fucking compressor at him_ and he _knew_ how Len felt about getting physical in fights.

He didn't cry, or talk about it, not even to himself. He just spent a week on the couch mourning and watching Star Wars and ignoring his sister, before going back to his old self.

At some point he and Mick got back together, but Len was well aware that he couldn't let it happen a second time. After that, he promised himself that Mick wouldn't make him feel weak again.

  


  


Len remembers when he broke his promise. Weeks later, Mick left a heavy bag on his desk and then turned his back to get some beer, like nothing happened. The bag was filled with cash, and while some was a little burned on the edges, it seemed that the most of it was intact. Giving how much Mick loved money, it was a strange and possibly worrying gift on his part.

“What's this” Len asked, glancing at Mick who didn't return the look.

“It's yours. Use it. You wanted that fancy bike you saw last month. Go, buy it” Mick said, closing the fridge after he grabbed a six pack beer.

“You could have stole me the bike, you know, it would have been cuter. If this is some sort of a present”.

“Fuck off. It's not”.

Len sighed, going back to ignore him and to his work on some planimetry, but short after his eye -still bemused- ended on the bag again. There, between the money rolls, a piece of paper he hadn't notice before.

 _Sorry I threw shit at you_. M

  


  


Len didn't like to dwell on the past. He focused on the present, and liked to think that his memories couldn't hurt or touch him anymore. Some things he remembered fondly, but he still knew that everything can be a weakness, if you let it. And in his life he let Mick be that weakness damn too often.

“You're thinking too loud” Mick murmured, shifting in the sheets until he was hugging him from behind; Len's body relaxed a bit, but he couldn't close his eyes.

He was staring at the wall from an hour now, in the complete darkness of their room, and of course Mick noticed. He was really perceptive when inconvenient, especially since he was back from his brainwashed self, Chronos.

“Why do you care, it's none of your business. Go back to sleep” he murmured, but Mick only squeezed him tighter, resting the chin on his shoulder.

“For fuck's sake, Lenny... you are insufferable in the morning when you don't sleep”.

“I thought I lost you” Len whispered after a moment, reaching for his hand. He considered lying, but then again it was really hard to hide things from Mick, at least important ones, and he was tired. “I promised myself I'd never lost focus if anything happened to you, or us. It's bad for business. It's bad for... me”.

“And let me guess, it didn't work”.

“I was scared to death, Mick”. Len's voice broke, unable to keep his calm.

He heard Mick's deep sigh, and then his tiny, tender kiss on the neck. “I'm here. I'm still pissed with you, but I'm here. You can stop thinking now, because we'll figure it out. You don't need to be alone in this”.

That wasn't very comforting, and sure as hell it wasn't hopeful for their relationship, but somehow it made Len smile, because Mick meant it and said it because he knew he would feel better. It was an offer of peace. It took a while, but he really was trying to forgive him, even to accept the fact Len was trying to become a better person.

“Do you think we're gonna be okay again?” Len asked, when the room went quiet again, and the sound of Mick's breath was starting to get slower, his hug familiar, comforting.

Mick muttered a curse, but Len couldn't help but notice that he didn't sound so pissed when he spoke.

“Who knows. Go to sleep, Lenny”.

 

 


End file.
